The present invention provides a power-saving type safe drinking water discharge device, which is used to sterilize and cool water in a public or domestic drinking water appliance, thereby minimizing contamination of unboiled water and allowing a user to always drink unboiled cold water, and an installation method thereof.
Generally, a water purifier or hot/cold water dispenser, as a drinking water appliance to discharge sterilized cold tap water or unboiled water, is designed such that an unboiled water container is put thereon, or such that water is primarily purified in a purifying system incorporated therein and then, is temporarily stored and cooled to a preset temperature in a cooling reservoir therein.
The above-described purifying system generally includes a filtering device, ultraviolet processor or ozone processor, and the like. After removing contaminants from water using a filter, the water is sterilized and purified using a sterilizing lamp tube or quartz tube provided with an ultraviolet lamp.
Specifically, in the water purifier or hot/cold water dispenser, after the filter removes contaminants from water to be introduced into an inlet of a water vessel, the water is directed from the filter to the ultraviolet lamp through an entrance of the sterilizing lamp tube such that ultraviolet rays emitted from the ultraviolet lamp are concentrated on the water to sterilize the water. However, the water stays around the ultraviolet lamp only for a short time, having a risk of insufficient sterilization.